


Will We Go Out?: Serve Me!

by sansinukob



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fourth Wall, Gender-Neutral MC, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Help me tag for real suggest some in the comments if you dont mind, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Tried, Multi, Pining, a little bit crack-ish much like my other fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansinukob/pseuds/sansinukob
Summary: “It won’t be easy, sweethearts,” the demon chuckled, an alluring smirk graced their features and their eyes were filled with a dangerous seduction that made chills run down their spines. “As appealing as yourdeliciouslysinful souls are, it takes more than just an offer to form a bond.”A moment passed and they slapped a hand on their mouth, face flushing in embarrassment at what they just said and did and some of the humans found themselves in a flustered state at the unexpected sultry behaviour.“I’m aroused right now. Just me? Okay.”
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	Will We Go Out?: Serve Me!

Somehow, most of the shenanigans that occurred within the House of Lamentation or with those who live inside it were always caused by Mammon. Not even Satan could give any logical explanation aside from the hypothesis that his older brother was a complete and total idiot. It's been the norm for them now to have something go wrong due to Mammon’s direct or indirect influence but it never meant they were no longer taken by surprise by the troubles the Avatar of Greed managed to get himself into.

Although in this case, it wasn’t really his fault.

Akuzon delivery demons and its delivery system itself were way too reliable in most of the brothers’ opinions. They’ve lost count of all the times they were startled by the fact that a random demon was walking through the halls of the HoL just because Akuzon Premium Member Leviathan kept requesting they drop his packages right by his bedroom door. Since they never stopped no matter how much they talked to the third brother about it, they took it upon themselves to pick up the packages at the front door just to stop strangers from walking into their home.

That day, it just so happened to be Mammon. 

“Another game?” Asmodeus questioned, gesturing to the package in Mammon’s grip when he passed by the common area where he, along with MC, were.

“What else?” he replied. “Another dating sim it seems like if I had to go by the title.”

“Ooh, what’s it called?”

“Erm,” he checked the label on the package once more. “‘Will We Go Out?: Serve Me!’.”

“Sounds kinky,” MC joked from their place on the couch. “You sure that’s not an eroge?”

“Aah, my poor little Leviathan has lost too much of his touch with the rest of society that he has to rely on pixels to soothe the ache for the loving touch and warmth of another,” the Avatar of Lust bemoaned.

“You never know, Asmo. He might have better romance skills than you at this point.” the human jested which elicited an offended gasp from the demon.

“Darling, I don’t even have to flirt to attract another. I just have to show up and people will be all over me!”

“Betcha can’t get through this dating sim like Levi can though. Five hundred Grimm says ya can’t, whaddya say?” Mammon waved the package in the other demon’s face who scoffed in retaliation.

“Deal, now hand over that game!” Asmodeus ripped the packaging apart and Mammon went to his room to grab the console he had so they could play in the common area since there was a television hooked up in the room already.

“Asmodeus? Playing a video game? Am I dreaming or did I wake up in another dimension?” Belphie entered the room with Beel in tow just when the screen started loading.

“These two,” MC gestured to the two other brothers. “Just made a bet that Asmo couldn’t play a dating sim better than your resident otaku brother.”

“So Asmo basically wants to prove that he could also charm 2D characters, huh?” Satan’s chin rested in between his thumb and pointer finger. “That seems interesting. Who will be judging Asmo’s performance, though? Shouldn’t we get the video game expert in here too?”

“Alright, I’ll get Levi to be the judge for this,” Mammon left and the others stared at the fourth brother.

“When did you get here?” MC asked.

“Well, when did Lucifer get here?” Satan pointed to the eldest who had his arms crossed by the doorway.

“I had a bad feeling and perhaps I was right to check on all of you since you are gathered in the common area with Asmodeus of all demons holding a controller that is not for some sort of crude toy. Now, will someone tell me what’s going on here?”

“I’m fighting for my honor, Lucifer,” Asmodeus huffed. “I have to prove that I can make anyone fall for my irresistible charms.”

“You may be able to get a good ending at least but you’ll never beat me in a video game!” Leviathan declared boldly, entering the room with a confident flourish. “You’re a low-level noob compared to me. It doesn’t matter if you can charm people in real life, you don’t understand the intricacy of having a strategy even in a dating sim and having the wisdom to gauge how the characters would-”

“Yeah, yeah, we get it. You’re the best. Now, let Asmo start the game and you just sit pretty here and criticize his every decision and help me earn my Grimm like a good baby brother.” Mammon took the younger by the shoulders and pushed him onto the couch.

“You’ve set it up already?” Leviathan asked, staring at the screen that displayed the title screen which contained the logo of the game with a photo of one of the dateable characters. He was tempted to tell Asmo to pick the Opening Scene option so he could watch it first but he supposed he’d enjoy it better in the privacy of his own room where he could then play the game for himself. Of course he’s mad that one of his brothers got to play before him and he’d basically get spoiled watching him go through it but his reputation was kinda at stake here along with Asmo’s.

“As you can see, I just need to press start and the game begins. I don’t play a lot of video games but I can make my way through setting it up. I’m not dumb, Levi,” Asmo frowned.

“Wait, what mode did you pick?”

“If I’m going to play then I have to go all the way so I picked the immersive experience. Now, quit stalling.”

“What!? Wait! Stop-!”

A bright white flash of light enveloped the room before Leviathan could even finish his sentence.

“Disclaimer,” a female voice echoed from the darkness that faded in after the burst of light. “This game has taken a creative license to current events and is not meant to reflect the truth of any existing person or place that might parallel in-game details. This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. We hope you enjoy Will We Go Out’s latest dating sim: Serve Me! One Demon to Rule The World!”

The seven brothers found themselves standing in an almost familiar room.

“The Student Council room? No, it looks quite different.” Lucifer looked around and counted his six other brothers who were suddenly in white uniforms similar to what was on his own figure as well. “Where’s MC?”

“Did we get sucked into the game again?” Satan asked Leviathan after swiftly putting two and two together.

“Since Asmo picked the immersive experience, yes. But I want to know _why_ it is that all of us got sucked in as well. Did you not choose single player mode?”

“Single player? I know you’re detached from the rest of the world when it comes to the art of romance but it takes more than one to tango so of course I chose multiplayer.” 

“Welcome to the Demon Empire!” a grand voice boomed from behind them. The brothers turned around and found a tall man who had dark blue hair in a navy blue uniform smiling at them. “I am Prince Damien and I would like to thank you for choosing to participate in our exchange program esteemed princes of the Human realm.”

“We’re pleased to be here,” Leviathan responded quickly, easily slipping into character.

“I am happy to hear that Lord Leviathan. Correct me if I’m wrong, but you are the third-born, yes?”

“Indeed, I am, Prince Damien. Please feel free to drop the formalities and simply call me Leviathan.”

“I am Lucifer, the first-born.” Lucifer stepped forward and shot a glance at Leviathan who just nodded encouragingly. “We are honored to be part of the exchange program.” The rest of the brothers introduced themselves at Leviathan’s instructions so the story could progress. Asmodeus made it a point to flirt with Prince Damien who simply laughed it off as he was not programmed to be a dateable character which was quite disappointing because the demon prince was hot. (Nooo, I don’t mean anything by this, OM! Devs haha.)

“Unfortunately, my right-hand demon who will be housing the seven of you for your year here in the empire could not make it here today to greet you with me at the moment of your arrival. They’ve been preparing the Mansion of Grief to perfection which must prove difficult if you live alone and suddenly have to house seven more,” Prince Damien let out a small laugh. “Please don’t take my words with offense, we are more than delighted to have you in the empire and I’m sure they’re excited to have more people in the Mansion of Grief. My butler, Bartram, will accompany you to the mansion. Please enjoy your stay here in the Demon Empire.”

When they were led outside the room they first appeared in, Leviathan spoke, “Usually we’d cut to the Mansion of Grief but since we’re in the game we actually have to walk to the place ourselves.”

“You know, I know that the game said that they took a creative license to current events and I think that the man we just met was based on Lord Diavolo and this one right here is definitely Barbatos.” Satan jabbed a finger to the direction of Bartram who led them through the halls. “But still, wouldn’t this cause problems since it still is quite obvious? The disclaimer wasn’t legally sound too.”

“Do you think there are characters inspired by us too in this game too, then?” Beelzebub questioned.

“I think it’s us actually,” Leviathan revealed. “If you were to play in single player, you’d have to choose one of the seven human siblings who are flawed with one of the Seven Deadly Sins which is, well, what we represent.”

“Wait, if there are characters inspired by us in this game, shouldn’t we be getting some sort of royalties?” Mammon complained.

“Where’s MC? I haven’t seen them since this game started.” Belphegor pointed out.

“Maybe they’re one of the other exchange students? We’re bound to meet them at some point since I’m sure they got sucked into the game too,” Levi pitched out. “Anyway, we need to finish the game to get out of here.”

“Who am I supposed to charm anyway?” Asmodeus inquired.

Lucifer sighed, “What is the story of this game, Leviathan?”

“So, as you all know, we’re princes from the Human Realm and we’re all part of the exchange program hosted by the Demon Empire and we’re all fighting for the throne back home,” he explained. “The reason why an heir still hasn’t been named is because our characters are too tainted with a sin that it makes it hard for the Queen, our mother, to pick a worthy successor. The demon who houses us is the character who we have to woo and form a Soul Bond with because they’ll help us secure the throne by being our all-powerful lover and we have to do it before the coronation that will happen here in the Demon Empire. Soul Bonds are like Pacts in our world and they operate in the same way but instead of just offering your soul or anything else like with Pacts, the demon must have some sort of attachment or affection for you to make one.”

“So,” Satan licked his dry lips. “We’re all rivals here once more? We can choose not to participate and leave it to you guys, right?”

“Yeah, sure. Leave it to us.” Leviathan nodded.

“What? I thought I was the only one playing?” Asmo whined.

“Bold of you to assume I’m letting you win if we’re playing in multiplayer,” he laughed maliciously. “Prepare to get beat, noob! Lololol!”

“I have no intention of exerting effort to win the affection of a 2D character so the faster you guys get us out of here the better,” Belphegor grunted.

“I agree with Belphie,” the eldest seconded.

Beel frowned and gripped his stomach. “That’s funny.”

Mammon looked at the older twin, “Something wrong, Beel?” 

“I don’t feel that hungry, it’s still there but it’s not as unbearable.”

“Wait, really?”

“We’re in a game and we’re human princes right now,” the otaku reminded them. Lucifer tried to transform into his demon form and he scowled when he was indeed unable to do so.

“Have you ever thought about what if we aren’t real as well?” Belphegor pondered. “What if we live in a simulation and what we consider what reality is actually really isn't? What if like Damien and Bartram and the rest of the characters in this game, we’re just characters for someone of a different reality to charm with a fixed amount of choices to pick from to help them escape their reality?”

“Slow down with the existential crisis, bud.”

“We have arrived,” Bartram announced.

“If this ain’t the House of Lamentation I don’t know what else it is.” Gazing upon the Mansion of Grief, the brothers could already pick out features on its facade that bore a heavy resemblance to the house they lived in back in the Devildom.

“Your host is waiting for you inside. Once again, we welcome you to the Demon Empire and we hope you enjoy your stay.” the budget Barbatos bowed to them once more before departing.

“This is where the competition starts,” Levi solidified, confident in his otome game skills. Lucifer drew in a deep breath before knocking on the door.

“Well, good luck,” Mammon chortled before halting altogether when the doors to the Mansion of Grief opened.

“Thank goodness, I was wondering where the rest of you were,” MC, who was dressed in a white uniform similar to theirs, sighed in relief as they swung the entrance open. “Apparently I’m a demon right now and the master of the Mansion of Grief and I’m taking seven human princes in and I’m assuming that’s you guys right now.”

“Oh, this is getting better and better!” Asmodeus' eyes lit up and he seemed so much more excited than he was moments prior. Leviathan slightly went pink upon realizing he was going to have to pine for MC once more but his gamer pride pushed him to have the confidence to win their affection to win the game. At this point, he was sure that all of his other brothers would revoke their declarations of stepping out of the game.

“So, mind telling me what’s going on this time?” MC requested once all of them were seated in the common area. The brothers gave them a rundown of what they knew so far and what was needed to be done.

“Seriously, me again?”

“Don’t worry, MC,” Lucifer smiled at them. “I’ll make sure to make you fall for me swiftly so we can get out of here.”

“You’re mistaken if you think it will be you who wins their heart, brother dearest.”

“Of course he is. I’ll be winning the game and MC’s heart in the end after all!”

“W-wait a minute!” Mammon spluttered. “Who said about making MC fall in love with them? I mean, we can just have one of us make a Soul Bond or whatever with them and then we’re done, right? Since I’m already their first in the Devildom, then it should make sense they form a bond with me and I volunteer to save everyone’s asses. You can all thank me when we get back by giving me five hundred Grimm each. C’mon, MC, make a Soul Bond with me!” Before the brothers could spiral into another argument, MC laughed with a distinct edge to it that only demons had.

“It won’t be easy, sweethearts,” the demon chuckled, an alluring smirk graced their features and their eyes were filled with a dangerous seduction that made chills run down their spines. “As appealing as your _deliciously_ sinful souls are, it takes more than just an offer to form a bond.”

A moment passed and they slapped a hand on their mouth, face flushing in embarrassment at what they just said and did and some of the humans found themselves in a flustered state at the unexpected sultry behaviour.

“I’m aroused right now. Just me? Okay.”

“I swear I didn’t mean to do that!” MC yelped, hiding their face in deepening shame at Asmo’s comment. “I don’t know where it came from.”

“I- It’s the game, MC,” Levi consoled. “You’ve been given the role of a powerful and dangerous demon and while all of us have free will in this game, there will be moments where we will be compelled to do and say certain things for the sake of character development and to move the story forward.”

“Okay, so I just have to play the role of an arrogant demon who thinks a lowly human isn’t worth forming a Soul Bond with. That should be easy. I've been living with Lucifer for the entirety of my stay in the Devildom, I've got that part down.”

“Excuse me?”

“Did I lie?”

“Anyway,” Leviathan spoke up. “We only have until Prince Damien’s coronation here in the Demon Empire because if the demon host isn’t fond of at least one of us by then, they’ll declare war on the Human Realm and we’ll all die.”

“Alright then,” Satan swept his gaze across all his brothers. “May the best prince win.”

**Author's Note:**

> -split this into two parts because I thought it'd be too long as just one (and I still haven't really gotten around to writing the later half lol and yes, 2,928 words is already a lot to me Im sorry) also, I'm super impatient
> 
> -heavily inspired by that time MC, Levi, Mam, Satan, and Luci got sucked into Dogi Magi
> 
> hope you enjoyed this! I'll make sure to work hard too for the second half


End file.
